The technique of providing pilots with a Head Up Display (HUD) was developed for military fighter aircraft. A typical head up display includes electronically generated flight, navigational, attack, or other data superimposed upon a pilot's visual field. A computer receives and processes aircraft equipment and sensor data, and utilizes this data to generate symbology for the head up display. The symbology is collimated into a display image and projected onto a display combiner so that the symbology overlays the pilot's view of the real world.
Existing head up displays utilize reflective and refractive technologies, as well as wider field-of-view holographic head up displays. However, these techniques are complicated by the geometry of the optical path from the projector to the combiner, which often causes aberration and distortion of the display image, including keystone aberration, curvature aberration, and astigmatism. Typically, a complicated system of lenses is required to mitigate the aberration and distortion of the display image, increasing the complexity and cost of prior art head up displays.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a head up display including hardware for reducing aberration and distortion of a display image projected onto a combiner. Moreover, it would be desirable to mitigate the aberration and distortion without a complex system of lenses.